


Blackmail Bar and Grill

by SGC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGC/pseuds/SGC
Summary: Chris hides a secret, he's a closeted sissy boy who might be about to be yanked out into the open thanks to his decision to wear his lingerie under his work uniform. What will his coworkers at the restaurant think?





	Blackmail Bar and Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a short one for the first chapter! More to come, look forward to some blackmail. ;)

It was peak hour and the bus was full to capacity. The stops flew past so long as no one needed to get off. Resigned faces watched it go, knowing nothing could be done, but bitter nonetheless. I was one of the unlucky ones standing, pressed against the others like sardines. I was desperately trying not to get a boner, certain that pressed together like this, somebody was going to feel the lacy lingerie set I was wearing under my regular work clothes. My skin felt like it was burning beneath the straps of my bralette, my stockings dug into my thighs. I could imagine I was blushing, but my reflection in the bus window looked like a perfectly normal restaurant waiter.... but surely the people pressed against me could feel it? I shook my head sharply. No use worrying now. I had finally taken the plunge and taken the Sissy thing to the next level.

The bus pulled up at the next stop to let some passengers off and there was a brief respite before more passengers piled in and it was packed again. The crowd slammed a man into me front on and he grunted an apology. He was taller than me and my face was all but pressed against his chest. He tried to turn away to put us in a less awkward position but it was too late, there was no way to move now. He shrugged and grinned down at me apologetically. My body was pressed against his and I was definitely blushing now. I felt my heart beating in my chest. Could he feel my bra? My heart beet faster. Could he feel my rapidly hardening cock, straining against it's lacy prison? The man had a grin on his face. Oh my god, does he know? He slowly and very casually reached his arm around me and rested his hand on my ass. He knew. He groped gently at first, tracing the line of my thong to where it dissapeared into my ass and smiling. I looked around, face burning but no one was even looking our way, the bus was so packed we might as well be alone. He grabbed my ass hard and I let out an involuntary gasp. “Shhhh”, he shushed me and pulled me closer, our bodies pressed together fully now, my hard cock pressed against his leg. That wasn't what drew my attention however. His cock was pressed against my stomach and his was a lot bigger than mine. I gasped again and he seemed satisfied. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Are you a little sissy slut?” 

His boldness shocked me but face burning, I nodded shyly. “Good girl...” He grinned wolfishly.  
“Do you wanna grind that little thing against Daddy's leg?” My heart was pounding and I hesitated. Was this really what I wanted? My little dick said yes. I nodded again. “Then what are you waiting for?” His finger brushed my hole and I let out a squeak. I started rocking my hips. My cock rubbing against his leg, my panties already wet, while he rubbed me from behind. My breathing became laboured and the big man whispered encouragements in my ear. “Keep going slut. Not too loud, you'll get caught.” I pressed my face against his chest, trying not to moan. He reached down my pants and grabbed my basically bare ass, the thong not offering much in the way of protection. The feel of his warm hand on my as nearly drove me over the edge and I let out a real moan. I was so wet that my thong felt like it was giving me a blowjob.  
“Are you gonna make a mess in your panties, slut?” He whispered. I moaned in response, and felt someone behind me shuffle a little. Ohh, I'm gonna get caught...

“Cum for me, Sissy.” He whispered, and I did. My hips rocked against him and I gasped loudly. Pleasure filled me and I felt cum soak my thong and my little cock softened meekly. I panted against the man and he was basically holding me up. The man gave my ass one more soft squeeze before removing his hand. “Good girl”, he whispered. “Now it's my turn.”  
He unzipped his fly and let his cock flop out against me, semi-erect, a bead of pre-cum at the tip. My body was pressed against it, blocking it from view for the rest of the passengers. I licked my lips without thinking and he grinned. “I think they might notice if you suck it.”  
I blushed. He grabbed my arm instead and placed my hand on his monster cock, looking into my eyes. I blushed harder. I told myself there was no way I could get out of this after humping his leg, as if that justified anything and started stroking his cock. It was awkward pressed up against him and it ended up more like I was rubbing his cock against my stomach. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as I worked, stroking dutifully, my little cock twitching in my thong. He moved his hips, his cock leaving a stain where it rubbed against my work shirt. I rubbed faster and his breathing got heavier. I could feel his cock twitching in my hands and before I could react his cum was spurting all over the front of my shirt. I gasped in dismay, trying to pull back but locked in by the people behind me. His cum dripped down my shirt and I felt like crying. My shirt was black too and it was very clearly covered in cum. “Good girl”, the man said again, looking relaxed. 

I tried to tell him off but all of a sudden the bus stopped and the man jumped. “This is my stop!” he said and walked off without a backward glance, leaving me standing there trembling, a wet patch spreading on the front of my (luckily) black pants and my (not so luckily black) shirt coated in a very obvious cum stain. Some of the people nearby were shooting me curious glances but for the most part nobody was paying much attention. Or at least pretending not to. I tried to clean up as best I could which was not great but was a little less obvious that a man had just came on me. The bus was mostly empty now and I managed to find a seat. I dropped into it gratefully, legs still shaky. I can't believe that just happened. 

“Chris?” A voice spoke next to me. I jumped, I had sat next to a coworker without even noticing. I was so absorbed in my thoughts. “O-oh!” I stammered. “H-hi Paige.”  
She looked at my cum stained clothing. “I didn't know you were gay.”  
My eyes widened. How much had she seen?


End file.
